cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Bob
NOTE: There was once a image of him on Minecraft Fanon Wiki, but it went lost. I can't find the guy who uploaded it; the pages it was on were deleted and I can't even find it in the contributions of the admin who deleted it. As if it never existed. Strange. Bob is a major antagonist in MROTW. He's one of Steve's archrivals, originally coming from a (now deleted) project from another user, called Minecraft TV. Bob uses advanced mecha/robot/droid technology to defeat Steve, so he can take his place. Bob barely fights himself (mostly, he lets his robots do the foul work) but when he does, he uses fishing rods to pull his victims to them, and then barrages them with potions and Ghast fireballs, resulting in a swift death. Despite being an antagonist, Bob has (just like TAWPA on occasion) also been on Steve's side twice to date. He also calls himself Bob the Fighter. A common misapprehension about Bob is that Bob himself is a robot (leading to believers calling him "Bob the Robot"), due to the endoskeleton-like suit he often wears. In several episodes though, Bob escapes from the scene because his grandmother calls him on his phone; due to this, it's practically impossible for Bob to be a robot, as robots cannot have family. Another factor gainsaying the misunderstanding is that Bob is once seen drinking water; when robots come in contact with water, they shortcircuit. Appearances *Bob the Fighter: Bob teams up with Wither to destroy Steve, but when one of his drones malfunctions, Wither fires him and teams up with Steve to deactivate the robot. Right when the robot is gaining the upper hand, Bob appears and sprays Moomoo's milk over him, causing the drone to shatter in billions of tiny, tiny pieces. *Bob and Steve: Bob returns to take out Steve, this time by trying to set up the village against him. To do this, he builds a robot who says bad things about Steve against the Villagers. Guns, though, discovers this and kicks Bob out, and saves Steve from the raging Villagers. *Farmer Bob: Bob's first heroïc role. In this episode, Bob decides to become farmer. On his farmyard, he finds a Ruby, which Bones apparently robbed from a bank. After Bones tries to get it back, Steve and Marino are hired to defend it. *Under construction: Bob makes a cameo in this episode as one of the members of an organization against the cutting of a forest to a place a office building. He runs off quickly when Wither comes up with El Pigador. *Special Anniversary: Bob is mentioned in this episode to be on Wither's bean fest. *Evil: Bob teams up with Bones and Evets after learning they're both out to liquidate Steve. He supplies the others with giant robots, all of which end up failing. When Bones kills Evets, Bob quickly runs off. *Fry me to the moon: Bob makes a cameo in this episode eating in Bones' chip shop. *It'z da Mind Zwap !: Bob appears in this episode in which he's paid by Bones to capture Creep and Endamaron, who's bodies are swapped. Trivia *Bob is set to appear in the upcoming MROTW movie. *Bob appears in Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither: The RPG, Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither: The Ultimate RPG and the Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither game as a shopkeeper. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists